


I Guess I'm Very Lucky

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Blam [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel Friendship, Blaine works at a coffee shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dumbass gays being in love, F/M, Flustered Gays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kurt being supportive of Blam, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, POV Sam Evans, Puckleberry being supportive of Sam, Sam being the artist he is, Sam just wants some coffee, Santana making fun of Blaine, idk this was a last minute thing i made for fun, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: Sam is tired and needs some coffee
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman
Series: Blam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Guess I'm Very Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> i literally made this at the last minute, so it's kind of messy  
> also i know nothing about coffee or coffee shops, so bear with me here

Sam was tired from the movie marathon from the night before and needed something to wake him up. He noticed that his roommates (and sickeningly sweet ones at that), Puck and Rachel were completely gone when he woke up, probably off on a date. He was still in some semi-decent clothes and his hair wasn’t too bad, so he immediately got his jacket on and headed out. There was a coffee shop nearby (thank god) and he needed that one boost of energy. He walked in and went up to order his drink when he saw a boy with curly hair there, around his age. The boy smiled at him and said “Hi, what would you like to order?” Sam ended up staring for a stupid amount of time until he finally said his order. (I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HIS ORDER WOULD BE, I DON’T DRINK COFFEE-) He went to a random chair and immediately started gay panicking. He ended up drawing a bit to relax and keep his mind off the cute boy.

Blaine thought that his work day was going to be a normal one. Just do his job, try not to get angry at the rude customers, and get out, until a certain person ordered. This boy was about his age, considerably taller than him, and had gorgeous emerald eyes. He felt like he could get lost in them, until he remembered that he was working. When the day was over, his coworker and best friend decided to tease him for it. “Looked like the Hobbit was simping for one of the “artists” (she said this in a mocking tone) here.” Blaine’s face turned to a light shade of pink. He turned to face her and whacked her on the arm. “Shut up Santana!” She laughed evilly. “Am I wrong?” He couldn’t really deny that considering that Santana could see through everyone and he wasn’t the greatest at lying. “..No” “Did you at least get his number?” “No, why would I-” He wasn’t able to continue before his other friend, Kurt, interrupted them. “Are you talking about that cute blonde with the bright green eyes? The one who orders the -insert random coffee order-” Blaine looked at him with pure confusion on his face. “How did you know?” “There are very few cute men who order here and stay to do art.” 

Sam wanted to keep meeting the boy, so he kept ordering at the same time every day. Puck and Rachel were extremely confused on why Sam had started a new schedule, but thought nothing more than that. Every time he went there, they would talk more and more, sometimes flirting. Santana and Kurt would keep bugging Blaine about Sam every day. It eventually got to Valentine's Day and Blaine had a plan.

Sam headed up to the counter and ordered as usual. “So, do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day?” Sam would usually start the conversations there. They would sometimes ask about each other's days or just questions about each other. “No, not yet.” “Really? That’s a surprise, I would think that you would have tons of people trying to get your attention.” Blaine reacted with a bashful smile. “Thank you, you’re very sweet. What about you, do you have anyone to spend today with?” “I might just stay inside and read some comics.” “Well, I hope you find someone to spend time with.” 

Blaine, before calling for Sam, quickly wrote down his number and the words “Call me!” on Sam’s coffee cup. He put the coffee on the counter area. “Sam?” He saw the tall boy walk over and pick up the cup. Sam smiled at him and mouthed “Of course.” At the end of the day, Santana and Kurt approached Blaine. “So? Did Trouty Mouth say anything?” Kurt elbowed her. “Santana, don’t make fun of Blaine’s crush!” Blaine was about to start literally jumping with joy when they asked that. “He said “of course” when he read it!” “Fuck yeah! Go get yourself laid, Hobbit!”

Sam walked into the apartment with a big grin on his face. Rachel was already home, meanwhile Puck was out. “Sooo, did you meet someone today?” Sam was caught up in his thoughts (mostly Blaine thoughts), so he forgot that Rachel was there. ”Maybe, maybe not.” “C’mon, tell meee, or I’ll make Noah draw things on your face while you’re asleep!” “Fine, there’s this cute boy I’ve been talking to at the coffee shop lately and-” Rachel jumped at that and at perfect timing, Puck walked in. “Is that why you’ve been waking up early to go out?” “Did I hear that Sammy Boy has been talking to someone cute?” Were both said at the exact same time, so Sam wasn’t able to process what they said. “Can I finish?” The two stayed quiet and he took that as a yes. “And he gave me his number!” Puck patted him on the back, but a little too hard, so it caused Sam to lose his breath for a second. “Congrats dude! But-” “Puck, I don’t want to hear whatever dirty joke you have in your mind right now, I just want to call Blaine.” “His name is Blaine?” “Yes, that’s his name, can I just-” Rachel once again interrupted him, no one was letting him finish his sentences today. “Yes, yes, go text your not-really mystery man.” Sam went to his room and looked at the cup. He copied the number down and messaged him.  
[Sam] is this Blaine?  
[Unknown Number] Yeah, you’re Sam, right?

Blaine was texting Sam when he probably should’ve been working. They ended up talking about superheroes, music, everything, and anything. “Gelmet, what are you doing? You still need to clean up!” He was taken out of his daze when Santana yelled that to him. “Yeah, of course, one minute!” “What are you even doing over there?” Santana walked over to him and grabbed the phone from his hand. “Wait, Santana-” She put her free hand over his mouth to shut him up. She sent a quick message and gave the phone back. Santana moved her hand away. “There. You can leave now, the opportunity to horribly embarrass you is better than making you work longer.”

Sam was extremely confused by Blaine's latest message, until he saw the end of it.  
[Blaine] HEY, SO BLAINE IS A HUGE SIMP FOR YOU, SO GO SEND HIM SOME SHIRTLESS PICS - SANTANA (A GOOD FRIEND OF BLAINE)  
[Sam] I-  
[Sam] was that a way to get me to send a shirtless pic or was that actually your friend trying to get you some shirtless pics  
[Blaine] Oh my god, so sorry Sam, she likes stealing my phone at times and I was technically not doing my job, so I might’ve deserved that  
[Sam] i never said no

Blaine was trying not to panic and wasn’t really able to make a response until a few minutes later.

[Blaine] Well, I guess I’m very lucky


End file.
